Music is Magic
by starstreaker33
Summary: A girl dies and is beckoned to become a Guardian, but she doesn't know how. Why is she more talented with music and winter then when she was a human she just listen and sang to her favorite songs? (Hope you Like :)...Rated M for safety.)


"Amber stop playing you music so damn loud." a women yelled.

Dancing around her room Amber smiled listening to her favorite song by Skillet. It was winter, her favorite time of the year. Grabbing her book bag she ran out of her room.

"Shit forgot my Ipod." she said.

Running back into her room she grabbed her Ipod. Grabbing a piece of toast she ran out the door.

"Love ya mom." she said before leaving.

"Yo Amber what's up!?" her friend asked.

"Not much you?" she answered.

"Same old same old you hows Ian been lately?" her friend asked.

"Dude he's alright I mean yeah I'm in between being popular and unpopular, but now you and me and everyone else that we're friends with are untouchable." Amber said.

Her friend nodded.

Amber walked across the street not paying attention because she was listening to her music. She crossed the street not noticing a patch of ice on the ground. Slipping she fell in the path way of a semi and was ran over.

"OH MY GOD AMBER!" her friend yelled, but it was to late Amber passed.

Later that night

"Awake Musia Music." a voice boomed. Amber awoke or now she was called Musia.

Amber looked down at her body. She wore a white dress and had snowflakes imprinted across her body.

"My child I have chose you for a special reason that you will soon learn. Please be gentle with your powers. Now be on your journey." the voice finished.

She sighed before getting up.

"What happened?" she wondered.

"Hey how you doing Sexy thing?" a smooth voice came.

Spinning on heel Amber saw a boy with white hair, blue eyes, white skin, and pure white teeth.

"Okay one thing I fine second thing I'm not sexy I'm ugly." she said.

"Oh I get it you're one of those girls the ones who get confused with reality and fantasy. Well to tell you... Right now this is a fantasy except your one Dead and second off your like me, but not like me." he said.

"And you're one of those guys that try to impress girls with looks and skills unlike my boyfriend who impresses girls by Personality not looks or skills." she sassed off.

"Wow feisty aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah right now I'm pissed because I was hit by a semi and now my boyfriend can't see me anymore." she answered.

"Oh get over the guy your like me. A lone wolf in a world of life and danger." he laughed.

Amber had to admit she was a bit impressed by him.

"So what's your name?" he asked.

_Crap I can't tell him my old real name or he'd think I'm crazy... What did that voice say my new name was oh yeah MusiaMusic._ she thought.

"Musia Music and yours is?" she asked.

"Jack Frost. Guardian of Fun and Laughter." he laughed.

Amber smiled. Looking down at her arms she twirled and snowflakes fell off her body.

"Wow winter spirit like me awesome except you more of a white haired blond." Jack laughed.

"Tonto." Amber muttered.

"Hey I'm not stupid." Jack yelled.

Amber laughed.

"Sure you aren't." she smiled.

"Hey do you sing?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." she answered.

"Awesome! Can I hear?" he asked.

"Sure why not. What song do you like?" she asked.

Jack thought for a moment.

"How bout Lovesick Fool that's a good song!" he exclaimed.

"Alright." Amber said before readying herself.

"_Who are you you're looking like a stranger you were once my love and my savoir now I'm left with nothing but your make up on my pillow and I can't sleep the pills have never help tried counting sheep still hurts like hell I can't believe this rose has lost it's red and it's petals. Who put that rock in your chest won't tell me if I said I wished the best I was lying. Waking up just brings me down down cause every morning you are no where to be found no where to be found and my bed is half not half full I'd rather live with broken bones then lay here all on my own like a lovesick __fool._" Amber smiled Gently after she finished the first part of the song.

"Oh my God you're amazing!" he exclaimed.

"Eh it takes time and patience." she giggled.

There was a long silence between the two that felt a bit awkward. Until they heard a snap behind them.

"Why isn't this a surprise?" a dark voice came.

"What do you want Pitch?" Jack asked alarmed.

"I want her boy." he said before grabbing Amber.

"Okay that's it." Amber growled before biting Pitch.

Pitch growled.

"Never ever touch me again you Jerk." she yelled before slapping Pitch.

Jack started laughing so hard he fell on the ground.

Pitch growled before vanishing into the distance.

"How would you like to come to my place?" Jack asked.

"Sure why not." Amber smiled.

"Alright hold on Musia." Jack said before taking her hand and flying into the sky with her.

**Hope you like the first chapter :) she'll be meeting the Guardians in the next chapter :) Review Please?**


End file.
